Seonmul
by Uki The Great
Summary: AU. "Hadiah dariku... Terimalah... Kupersembahkan khusus untukmu..."


**Author's Note: **sori jika dirasa jelek, bikin bingung atau gimana.. maap soal typho, kursor yang sekarang belum jinak... traktiran buat Curio Cherry. Nikmatilah traktiran dari uki curi2!

**Disclaimer:** Bukan FujiRyu! Please deh, FujiRyu itu mangaka Sakura Tetsu Taiwahen! Tidak dibuat untuk tujuan komersil, Uki tidak dapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali rasa senang dan capek!

**Warning: **AU, OOC, tidak menakutkan, typho(s) yang mungkin lolos dari pengecekan

**Rate: **M atau T?

**Keterangan: kecuali dengan bagian yang dipisahkan dengan tanda titik menurun ;**

**Normal font = isi kepalanya ****tokoh utama**

_**Italic font **_**= normal, di luar isi kepalanya ****tokoh utama**

…

Aku benci...

"_KYYYAAAAA!"_

Aku benci...

"_Ada apa Mahana?" tanya Rukia. Mahana meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis. Orihime segera memeluk gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Tangan Mahana gemetaran tidak mau berhenti, Rukia memegangnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Chizuru selesai mengganti bajunya dan menghampiri mereka._

"_Tenanglah kami di sini,"bujuk Tatsuki, sedikit berjongkok._

"_I-I-Itu.., D-Di-Di..."_

Aku benci...

_Tatsuki dan Chizuru menoleh lalu segera mengecek loker Mahana yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh penggunanya. Kunci dengan aksesoris dua ekor katak berwarna hijau masih menggantung di sana. Dua gadis itu membukanya lagi, sontak bau amis menyengat hidung semua yang ada di ruang ganti pemain. _

_Mereka terbelalak. Seonggok bangkai anjing kecil penuh luka sayat dan tikaman digantung di sana. Beberapa tetes darah masih berjatuhan, di dasar loker sebagian dari genangan darah di bagian pinggir mulai mengering. Di bagian depan kepala anjing malang itu sebuah pesan bertuliskan 'HADIAH' yang ditancapkan dengan paku. Salah satu bola matanya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, tapi berkubang dalam genangan darah._

_Jahat sekali. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi pada Mahana. Orihime langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar kecil, muntah. Rukia mendekap Mahana yang masih gemetaran dengan erat. Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya kembali deras. Tatsuki meninju pintu loker Mahana dengan geram, sementara Chizuru keluar memanggil petugas kebersihan._

"_Brengsek! Kerjaan siapa ini?!"_

AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Hadiah dariku... Terimalah... Kupersembahkan khusus untukmu...~_

An Uki The Great's Fanfiction

**Seonmul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well, _lihatlah wajah kalian. Lucu sekali! Apa kalian benar-benar merasa simpati dengan Mahana? Yakin kalian tidak sedang memakai topeng kaca yang menjadi keahlian kalian? Hentikan memakai wajah seolah-olah dunia akan kiamat besok! Pasang wajah gembira dan optimis kalian! Bukankah dengan mundurnya Mahana, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan peran 'Carmilla' kembali terbuka lebar? Apa kalian yakin akan melewatkannya? Cih! Aku berani bertaruh kalian pasti akan kembali saling sikut dengan memasang wajah manis untuk mendapatkan 'Carmilla'. Di luar kalian memasang topeng persahabatan, tapi di dalam kalian sangat ingin saling menjatuhkan, bukan? Akui saja dasar munafik!

Kalian pikir, kalian tidak akan kukirimi hadiah? Apa aku akan melewatkan kalian? Apa kalian iri dengan Mahana? Tenang saja, gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian pantas mendapat hadiah. Sangat pantas. Hadiah untuk yang tercantik. Beruntung sekali, aku tidak sepelit Dewi Eris. Aku sangat adil, hadiah-hadiah itu pasti tiba di tangan kalian satu per satu. Tunggulah!

Sekarang kalian nikmati saja angin segar karena lepasnya 'Carmilla' dari tangan Mahana. Ya benar, anak baru itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya! Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai rasa cinta 'Carmilla', buktinya dia tidak mengerti rasa cintaku padanya. Mahana tidak bisa apa-apa! Anak baru tapi sombong! Hanya karena dia anak semata wayang dari donatur terbesar bukan berarti dia pantas menjadi bintang utama! Dasar sampah!

Kalian pasti sependapat denganku, benar begitukan?

…

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"_Terimakasih! Terimakasih!"_

Pesundal! Jangan kira kau bisa menipuku dengan senyum malaikat imitasi itu! Wanita jalang! Sebaiknya kau segera mati! Cepatlah membusuk di neraka!

Aku muak melihat tingkah lakumu! Kaupikir aku tidak tahu kelakuan busukmu itu hah?! Merayu dengan mengumpankan tubuhmu yang elok demi mendapat 'Eliza Doolitle'? Dengan senyum polosmu itu, bukan berarti aku bisa ditipu tahu! Aku tahu kepada siapa saja kau menawarkan tubuhmu! Kau sebut dirimu aktris? Jangan mimpi! Dasar pelacur! Kau tak pantas berada di sini! Pergi saja kau ke jalanan dan jual kelaminmu kepada setiap orang yang lewat! Semoga kau terkena penyakit!

Hanya sekali ini aku membiarkanmu disinari cahaya panggung! Nikmatilah gemuruh tepukan penonton sebisa mungkin wanita busuk! Lihat saja hadiah yang akan kauterima!

Mati kau!

Mati kau!

Mati kau!

Mati kau!

"_Kenapa, Hime?" tanya Tatsuki._

"_Ti-Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok."_

"_Kau yakin benar tidak ada apa-apa? Apa-"_

"_Semua baik-baik saja, Tatsuki-_chan_. Sungguh! Sehabis ini kita minum-minum yuk!"_ _Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum pada si gadis tomboi._

_Orihime meremas surat berwarna biru muda itu di balik punggungnya agar Tatsuki tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada digenggamannya itu. Sang Bintang kembali berakting dengan memasang senyumnya agar yang lain tidak curiga. Begitu Tatsuki mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membantu Ryo dan Rukia melepas kostum mereka, Orihime membuang surat yang baru saja dibacanya itu ke tempat sampah dan memandang nanar –dan menggigit bibir bawahnya– karangan bunga mawar yang dikirimkan bersamaan dengan surat itu. _

'_Dari mana dia tahu!?Asano yang membocorkannya?! Atau... A-Ada yang membuntutiku?! Tidak! Tidak-'_

"_Hime! Selamat atas penampilanmu tadi!" Chizuru memeluk Orihime dari belakang, mengaggetkannya._

"_C-Chizuru! Kau mengaggetkanku!"Orihime pura-pura marah._

"_Ada apa? Hime, apa kau mau makan malam –Ah! Bunga mawar yang cantik, cocok sekali denganmu! Dari penggemarmu?" tanya Chizuru, ia masih memeluk rekannya itu._

"_I-Iya."Orihime menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chizuru._

"_Aahh... Aku jadi cemburu-"_

"_Chizuru! Dasar mesum! Cepat menyingkir dari Hime!" Tatsuki mencak-mencak._

"_Apaan sih?Ini caraku untuk menunjukkan keakraban tahu!" Chizuru malah sengaja memprovokasi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium mesra pipi Orihime._

"_Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?! Minggir!"_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Fufufufu..." Ryo menahan tawanya melihat mereka._

"_Lagi-lagi... Apa mereka tidak bosan?" komentar Rukia._

…

Hmm... Hemm... Humm... Hmmmm... Humm... Hummm... Hmmm... Heemmm... Hm... Hmmmm...

_Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu menyalakan lagi komputer jinjingnya dan menyambungkannya dengan internet. Dia bersenandung, gembira, dan sesekali tertawa kecil. Tertawa atas kemenangannya._

_Dia membuang beberapa kertas surat yang sudah dicetak dan halaman-halaman korang yang beberapa bagiannya telah digunting ke dalam kotak sampah di bawah mejanya. Dia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan foto Orihime yang diambil secara diam-diam. Dengan spidol berwarna merah, foto itu diberi tanda silang yang besar tepat di bagian wajah._

Huh! Terlalu mudah! Kupikir Orihime bisa bertahan lebih lama dari Mahana. Sungguh mengecewakan! Dia sama sekali tidak ada tantangannya, rupanya wajah tegarnya itu cuma topeng. Palsu!

Tapi dengan begini bisa lebih cepat. Aku tak perlu membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga demi gadis murahan itu. Bagus sekali, dia bisa membusuk lebih cepat. Ahh... Semoga dia cepat angkat kaki! Dia cuma kotoran yang bersarang di oasisku yang berharga! Sudah seharusnya kotoran dibersihkan! Aku muak melihatnya!

Fufufufufu... Selanjutnya siapa yang akan kukirimkan hadiah?

_Dia membuang foto itu ke lantai. Matanya terlihat senang ketika melihat berita-berita mengenai skandal yang dilakukan Orihime dengan beberapa pria berpengaruh dan berita-berita mengenai percobaan bunuh diri gadis itu._

…

Aku benci! Benar-benar munafik! Apa-apaan wajahnya itu? Memuakkan! Tikus-tikus yang berdiam di dalam got busuk dan gelap itu masih jauh lebih baik dari kalian. Gadis-gadis busuk! Akting busuk! Matilah kalian semua!

Mati!

Mati!

Mati!

Mati!

"_Kyaaa!"_

_Rukia jatuh dan berguling-guling di anak tangga. Kaki, tangan, dan wajahnya lecet serta lebam. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan._

"_RUKIAAA!"Chizuru berlari menghampiri temannya._

"_RUKIA!"Tatsuki dan Nozomi menyusul ke tempat kejadian._

"_Di mana bagian yang sakit?" tanya Nozomi._

"_Sialan! Lagi-lagi kejadian!" umpat Tatsuki._

"_Kau melihat pelakunya?" tanya Chizuru._

"_Uughh... Tidak... Aku tidak melihatnya. Arrgh!"_

"_Siapa saja! Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak Chizuru. Ryo segera menelepon unit gawat darurat. Latihan sore terancam batal._

…

"_Brengsek sekali orang yang melakukan ini! Dua bulan lalu Rukia yang kena, lalu Ryo, sekarang kau juga!"_

"_Wah, Tatsuki. Kukira kau tidak akan peduli padaku. Aku jadi terharu, boleh aku menciummu?" Chizuru melepaskan candaannya._

"_Otak mesum! Bisa tidak kau lebih serius?"_

"_Tatsuki hentikan! Nanti jarum infusnya lepas!" Rukia mencoba mengingatkan._

Harusnya dia mati saja! Huh, rupanya keberuntungannya jauh lebih besar dari yang kukira.

"_Hahaha... Maaf, sepertinya aku dipaksa untuk liburan, tapi ceritanya tidak bisa jalan tanpa 'Odille'kan? Nozomi, tolong ya!" pinta Chizuru. Dia tersenyum ceria._

"_Baik! Serahkan saja padaku!"_

Apaan sih?! Sok sekali dia! Pura-pura berlagak kuat dan santai, seolah bukan masalah besar. Munafik! Kau pasti sebenarnya menangis, kan? Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat mengidam-idamkan 'Odille', kaupikir topengmu bisa menipuku? Meminta yang lain memainkannya sambil tertawa seperti itu? Akting picisan!

Pasti kau ingin orang lain membandingkan 'Odille'mu dengan yang lain bukan? Kau berharap ada kesalahan yang membuat seseorang dipermalukan, bukan? Kau ingin 'Odille'mu selalu dikenang penonton, bukan? Sebenarnya kau ingin membanting semua yang ada di depanmu, bukan? Kau marah? Ayo, marah saja! Menggelikan sekali aktingmu! Kau pantas dilempari telur busuk di atas panggung, dasar aktris kelas tiga!

"_Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa sih? Kau hampir saja mati tahu!"_

"_Ha... Kau pasti takut kalau kutinggalkan ya, Tatsuki? Sebenarnya kau naksir aku, kan?"_

Menjijikkan!

"_Jangan melindur ya! Aku sedang kesal tahu! Kalau saja aku tahu siapa pelakunya, pasti akan kuhajar dan kuseret ke hadapan Hime! Gara-gara dia, Hime jadi kehilangan sebelah kakinya! Bajingan!"_

"_Tatsuki! Pelankan sedikit suaramu, nanti pasien lain bisa terganggu." Rukia kembali mengingatkan gadis tomboi yang bertanggungjawab atas kostum dan dekorasi itu._

Orihime... Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku mau muntah.

"_Hahaha... Tapi aku senang."Chizuru memakai lagi kacamatanya._

"_Kenapa malah senang?" tanya Nozomi._

"_Aku senang, rupanya ada penggemar rahasia yang kagum berat denganku."_

Omong kosong!

"_Jangan melawak Chizuru!"_

"_Serius! Dia sampai menguntitku, memberi perhatiannya padaku, dan bersusah payah membuat hadiah buatan tangan. Yah, salahku juga sih, seharusnya dari baunya saja aku sadar ada campuran kacang di dalam kue."_

"_Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Rukia._

"_Entahlah. Mungkin penonton, staf panggung, atau mungkin ada di antara sesama pemain. Ryo malah yakin kalau dia juga aktris seperti kita."_

"_Kau tidak marah?" tanya Nozomi. _

"_Marah? Hmm... Aku malah merasa tidak enak padanya. Soalnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, aku membuat orang lain jadi ketakutan... Tanpa kusadari ada yang merasa terintimidasi dengan aktingku hingga frustasi begini, berarti aku sudah mendekati Katharine Hepburn beberapa langkah bukan?"_

Jangan membual gadis busuk!

"_Kau ini!"_

…

Dasar pecundang! Bicara seenaknya! Mendekati Katharine Hepburn? Heh! Jangan mimpi! Akting kelas tiga seperti itu mengaku-aku sebagai penerus Katharine? Otaknya sudah rusak! Harusnya dia konsultasi ke psikiater! Daripada aktingnya, aktingku jauh lebih baik! Penampilanku sempurna! Aku mendalami peran secara jiwa, tidak mengandalkan data macam dia! Chizuru hanya beruntung! Dia itu tidak punya bakat sama sekali! Apa penonton tidak melihatnya?! Cih!

Dasar mulut besar! Seharusnya aku yang diberi tepuk tangan! Seharusnya aku yang dipuja-puja! Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan tawaran bermain di layar lebar! Harusnya aku yang mendapat perhatian! Aku lebih berbakat! Aku lebih hebat dari mereka semua! Aku-

"_Ah, kau sudah pulang Rukia?" tanya Hisana, dari dapur terdengar suara ketukan pisau pada talenan._

"_Ya, aku sudah pulang Hisana-_nee._"_

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu?" tanya Hisana lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Masak apa hari ini?"

"Sup daging. Kau belum makan?"

"Belum, aku tidak sempat."

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu lalu kita makan bersama!"

"Yaaa!"

Rukia selesai melepas sepatu _boots_nya dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Di dapur, Hisana sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Aroma harum masakan tercium hingga ke jalan.

Rukia mengunci pintu kamar lalu membanting tasnya. Gadis itu sungguh kesal dan marah, ia merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Chizuru di rumah sakit. Perkataan si kacamata telah melukai harga dirinya.

_Soalnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, aku membuat orang lain jadi ketakutan..._

Rukia membenci segala apa yang ia dengar hari ini.

_Tanpa kusadari ada yang merasa terintimidasi dengan aktingku hingga frustasi begini, berarti aku sudah mendekati Katharine Hepburn beberapa langkah bukan?_

"BERANI SEKALI DIA BICARA SEPERTI ITU! AKU TAKUT PADANYA? AKU FRUSTASI? AKTING RENDAHAN MACAM ITU MENGINTIMIDASI SI JENIUS SEPERTI AKU? DIA KASIHAN PADAKU? AKU PATUT DIKASIHANI? AKU?!" Tak sengaja ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rukia melihat sosok yang menyedihkan.

"JANGAN MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"

Rukia melepas cermin itu dari dinding dan membantingnya di lantai. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai. Beberapa bercak darah ikut membaur di antara serpihan-serpihan itu karena sempat mencicipi kulitnya. Gadis itu memandang kosong, pecahan kaca yang ada di bawahnya. Biarpun rusak, pecahan-pecahan itu masih setia memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"RUKIA! SUARA APA ITU?! APA YANG TERJADI DI ATAS?" teriakan Hisana terdengar dari bawah. Ia khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya.

"RUKIA! KAU TIDAK APA-APA? KAU TIDAK TERLUKA? RUKIA!" Hisana terus memanggil-manggil. Rukia tidak bisa menjawab Hisana, terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya sehingga menyegel suaranya. Gadis itu membisu dan terus melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di pecahan kaca. Mereka sangat jujur.

"..."

**Selesai**

…

~Carmilla: Vampire Carmilla

~Eliza Doolitle: My Fair Lady

~Odille: Swan Lake

~Katharine Hepburn: aktris legendaris yang meraih 4 piala oscar untuk nominasi aktris terbaik


End file.
